Forever Yours
by The Sweetheart - Kay-chan
Summary: Forever Yours is the story of Tenchi trying to get up the courage to tell his loved one that he loves her. But who is it? In chapter Four, I narrowed it down to two choices: Ryoko or Ayeka. But who could it be?
1. Chapter One -- Tenchi's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters so don't bother me 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters so don't bother me.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Tenchi Muyo romance, so don't sue me if you don't like it, OK? It is in Tenchi's POV. Whenever something is in Italics that is what he is thinking unless it is one word in a sentence with quotation marks around it. Enjoy! ^.^

Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp Presents

****

Forever Yours

__

Chapter One

It is an early morning at the shrine. I am already awake and doing my chores. It is a beautiful morning. Everything is going as normal. Except there is an aching feeling inside that one of the girls is going to ask me the only question that I can't answer: "Who do you love?" It makes me shiver all over to think of what the other girls will say if I did answer. Yes, I do have an answer. And if I said I loved one of them over the others, they'll probably get jealous and try to kill the girl that I picked. But yes, I do have an answer. And I can't get that girl out of my mind. Ever since I first met her, even though she tried to kill one of the others, she has just brightened every day that passed.

"Tenchi, Tenchi!" Grandpa is calling me. I wonder what he wants?

"Yes? I'm right here," I call out, and soon he is responding.

"Come, boy, breakfast is ready!" he says. 

"OK, I'm coming!" I put away the broom I was sweeping with and follow him back to the house. She is still on my mind. When we get to the house, everyone is sitting at the table. 

"Hello, everyone," I say. Then I see her. _Gosh, she is so beautiful._ "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, it's alright, Tenchi," Sasami says. "The food had to cool off anyway."

"Phew," I say, "what a relief."

"You can sit next to me, Tenchi," Ryoko offers. 

"Oh no, sit next to me, Tenchi," Ayeka says, "not next to that devil woman."

"Hey, now, Princess," Ryoko says.

"Well, you are, isn't she, Tenchi?" Ayeka replies. 

I actually **do** think that she is a 'devil woman', but I decide not to take sides, and I sit next to neither of them. I instead sit next to Washu, which was a terrible mistake.

"Good Morning, Tenchi," she says.

"Good Morning, Washu," I respond. 

"I'm going to need you in my lab today," she tells me, "whenever you're free."

I don't like the sound of that, but out of courtesy, I say, "OK."

"Great!" she exclaims, and nearly knocks my glass of orange juice over as she throws her arms around my waist. _No wonder Ryoko's such a 'devil woman'! She gets it from her mom! _"I just knew you'd understand! Will 1:00 be OK with you?"

"Sure, just get off of me," I struggle to say.

------------/--------------/----------/---------------/------------O

It is almost time now and I am scared. I am scared of what Washu will do to me. _I wonder what she wants. _Then a thought came into my head. _I hope she will not ask me 'the question'. _I feel a chill go down my spine. To calm myself, I start to think of the one who I picked. It works. I am outside and I lay down on the grass and stare up at the sky. _I wonder what she'll say if I told her that I had picked her. _I start to imagine what would happen if I took her out to this spot and proclaimed my love. _"Oh, Tenchi, me?" "Yes, you." _I smile. She would be so happy. I look at my watch. It's time. 

------------/--------------/----------/---------------/------------O

"Hi, Tenchi, you're just in time!" Washu exclaims as I walk through the door. 

"Well, whatever it is you need me for, could you make it kinda quick?" I ask, and then say, "because I still have work to be done in the carrot fields."

"Of course, anything for you , Tenchi."

Great. That's just want I wanted to hear. Yeah right. "Um, Little Washu?" I ask. "What is it exactly that you needed me for?" "You'll see," she responds, as little hands creep up toward me and grab me. Oh boy. Here we go again. And then everything went black . . . A/N: Okay! That's it for Chapter One! Who is the girl that Tenchi is thinking of? Who does he love? If you review I might tell you! I am prepared for flames, but they'll be ignored! TTFN! 

~Princess Ayeka 


	2. Chapter Two -- Washu's Expirament

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters so don't bother me 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters so don't bother me.

A/N: OK! On to another chapter of my story! I want to thank all of you lovely people for the nice reviews! Especially Ryoko, who really kept my spirits up and inspired me to write this chapter! Ryoko, I have one thing to say: ./` I'm not telling who he loves! ./` Same rules as last time, except I am going to say 'She' or 'Her' instead of 'the one I love'. OK, on with the story!

Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. Presents

****

Forever Yours

__

Chapter Two

When I wake up, I am in a, well, thing that kinda looks like what I was in on OVA episode 7. Anyway, I see Washu working on her computer.

"Um, Little Washu?" I ask.

"Oh, Tenchi! You're awake!" She replies. "Yes, what is it?"

"Um . . . Why am I in my underwear?" I blush slightly at this question.

"Oh, I just had to get some samples," She answers.

"I don't think I _want_ to know," I say, shaking my head. "Well, are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Can you take me down and give me back my clothes now?"

"OK, Ten—"

"Miss Washu!" I hear the voice of Ayeka calling Washu. _Oh dear . . . .;;_

"Um, what is it, Miss Ayeka? I'm in here!" 

"Little Washu!" I say.

"What?"

"Help!"

Washu throws a tarp over me just in time.

"Oh there you are, Miss Washu," I can hear Ayeka sigh.

"Hi there, Miss Ayeka, how may I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Tenchi was." I would have facefaulted if this machine wasn't holding me up. 

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was going to . . . um . . . make him some tea, and I wanted to ask him if it was OK," I can hear Ayeka's fingers being pushed together. 

"I think he's in the carrot fields."

"I looked there already. What's under that tarp?"

"Well, um, it's really none of your business and—" I can hear footsteps approaching the place where I am hiding. _Please don't pull off the tarp! Please don't pull off the tarp! _She pulls off the tarp. I swear, I am as red as a beet.

Ayeka blushes. "Lord Tenchi . . ." She averts her eyes.

"Um . . . hello, Miss Ayeka!" I say.

Ayeka ignores me. "Miss Washu! What is the meaning of this?" 

"He promised to be my guinea pig!"

"He didn't know what you meant!"

"Um, could someone let me down?" I ask. 

------------/--------------/----------/---------------/------------O

It is about 4:00 now and I lay with Ryo-Ohki in the carrot fields. I am petting her on the head when I remember Her. "Why hasn't anyone asked me?" I say aloud. 

"Meow?" Ryo-Ohki responds. 

"Why hasn't anyone asked me who She is?"

"Meow meow meow!" Ryo-Ohki says, chewing on a carrot.

Even though Ryo-Ohki isn't supposed to be chewing on a carrot, I let her. I stare at the sunset. _I wish She was with me. This would me much more soothing with Her. _All of my work is finished, and I am so exhausted that I am laying here. _Why would Ayeka want me? I mean, Sasami's the only one who knows how to make tea around here. Why would Ayeka want me? _

"Tenchi!" Sasami's voice echoes throughout the carrot fields. 

"Yes? I'm right here!" I respond.

"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki adds.

"It's time for dinner! I made your favorite: Tafuyaki!" 

"Oh! Great! I'm coming!" I meet Sasami. We walk back to the house.

------------/--------------/----------/---------------/------------O

It is a hassle to find a place to sit this time. Of course I get the usual "Sit by me, Tenchi!" "No, Lord Tenchi, sit by me!" which makes it difficult. I decide to sit in between Mihoshi and Kiyone to keep Kiyone from yelling at Mihoshi. This, too, is a big mistake. 

"Hello, Tenchi!" Mihoshi says. 

"Hello, Mihoshi," I reply.

"Hello, Tenchi!" Kiyone says.

"Hello, Kiyone," I reply. 

I continue eating my dinner. Conversation is everywhere. I look at Her. She is talking with Sasami and laughing. _She is so pretty when she laughs._ I finish my Tafuyaki and walk over to Her. "Excuse me," I say.

"Yes?" She responds.

"Um . . . I . . . uh . . ." _Stupid stuttering tongue!_

"What is it?"

"Never mind." _I am so pitiful!_ I walk outside. I continue walking until I reach the carrot fields. The sun is not quite set yet, so I lay down and look at the pink and purple sky. _Why can't I just tell her? Why do I have to be so secretive? Why am I such a jerk?_

"Hello, Tenchi," a deep voice purrs. I sit up and turn around. 

"Ryoko? Why did you follow me?" I demand.

"Why else would I follow you, Tenchi?" with that she glomps me. "You just look so sad!"

"Get off of me, Ryoko!" I gasp.

"What's wrong, Tenchi?" Ryoko refuses to get off of me.

"It's none of your business, OK? Now get off!" She lets me go. I take a couple of breaths and say: "Why can't you be more like Ayeka?" 

She gasps and looks at me with horror in her face. "Why would you want me to act like a terrified brat?" _She looks insulted. I hope I haven't offended her._

"Because she keeps her feelings under control and isn't willing to break my back," I reply.

"Why are you sticking up for her?" She has a look on her face that makes me believe she is going to cry. _Uh oh, I think I just did._

"Why would you care?" _Why am I being so cruel?_

"Because I love you, Tenchi, and I don't want to see you with a selfish brat like Ayeka!" With that she burst into tears and flew off. _Ryoko . . ._

A/N: So, how'd you like the end of Chapter Two? I know, another cliffhanger, aren't I mean? Maybe if you review I'll stop with the cliffhangers . . . I SAID **MAYBE**!! Anyhoo, use the cute little cuddly box below me, and I won't kill you, kay? 

~Princess Ayeka


	3. Chapter Three -- Singing in the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters so don't bother me 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters so don't bother me.

A/N: Wow, is this chapter three already? This chapter will probably be longer, but don't count on it. This chapter is dedicated to Princess Zelda, who is on vacation in Thailand and is using her precious vacation time to give me encouraging reviews. How 'bout a hand for Princess Zelda! **applause** On with the story!

Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp Presents

****

Forever Yours

__

Chapter Three

_Ryoko . . . _I watch her fly back to the house. _D***! Why do I have to be so cruel?! _I walk back to the house and go straight to my room. _Maybe a nice long bath will calm me down._

------------/--------------/----------/---------------/------------O

"Aaaahhhh . . ." I breathe as I settle myself down into the spring. "How relaxing." As I sink into the soothing waters, my mind drifts into a happy dreamland. This is my dream:

_"Um, excuse me," I say to Her._

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Yes." We walk out into the sunset. Her hand is in mine. I have flowers in my other hand. 

"I have to tell you something," I say, giving her the flowers.

"Oh Tenchi, they're beautiful! What is it?" She asks me.

"Well, um, I—I love you," I manage to say. I am blushing like mad.

She is silent, then says, "Tenchi, I love you, too."

I close my eyes and lean over to kiss her. I am almost touching her lips. 

I jolt awake and feel water filling my system. I try to breathe in, but only water enters my mouth. Then I see the surface of the water and reach it. I gasp for air and cough.

"Oh my goodness, Tenchi, are you alright?" I hear Ayeka's voice and open my eyes. Ayeka is looking down at me with a worried expression on her face. 

I cough up some more water and squeak, "Yes, I am now."

"What happened?"

"I . . . um . . ." I blush and put my hand behind my head. "I kinda fell asleep."

"Well, um," Ayeka clears her throat and points to my bottom half. Then she blushes.

I look and the sight turns me into a beet. My towel had slipped off sometime while I was asleep. I pick it up and put it back on and laugh nervously. Ayeka just giggles and walks off.

------------/--------------/----------/---------------/------------O

I am walking back to my room and I hear a little giggle. I look around. Before I can say "Ryoko" she has glomped me. "**giggle** Hi **hiccup** Tenchi!" She has the silliest smile on her face and looks drunk. 

"Ryoko? What are you—" 

"Don' worry **hiccup** Tenchi, I forgive ya! **hiccup**" she says and pours a whole bottle of sake about the size of a vile down my throat. She keeps repeating this process until she thinks I look dizzy. Then she gets off of me and says, "**hiccup** Good stuff, ain't it, Tenchi?"

I look back at her cross-eyed and say, "Yep! **hiccup**" 

------------/--------------/----------/---------------/------------O

"Singing in the **hiccup** rain, oh singing **hiccup** in the rain!" We are singing off key outside in the rain. We have so much fun out there, singing and dancing in the rain and splashing in the puddles. 

Then we go inside until it stops raining. When it finally stops, we go and warm up in the hot spring. Yes, we take a bath. We have a lot of fun splashing in there, too. I forgot my towel, but since I am drunk, it doesn't matter.

We go back inside again and dry off. I can't believe Ryoko can be so much fun. Then we fall asleep on the couch. I am laying down straight and Ryoko is laying her head on my chest.

Just as I am falling asleep, I hear footsteps approaching the couch. I open an eye just a wee bit and I see Ayeka looking at Ryoko and me with tears in her eyes. Then she ran upstairs to her room, crying.

__

Ayeka . . .

A/N: Ha HA! Whaddya think, huh? Is the suspense killing you? Good. Then _I_ won't have to. Can you wait to find out the next chapter? When you review could you please write who you think it is? Thanx. And remember . . . even because my name is Princess Ayeka, and Ayeka _is_ my favorite character doesn't men that this is a Tenchi + Ayeka fic. Happy Reading!

~Princess Ayeka


	4. Chapter Four -- Tenchi's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters so don't bother me 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters so don't bother me.

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the **hiccup** fourth chapter of _Forever Yours!_ Don't worry, I'm not drunk, I just have the **hiccup** hiccups. ^^ I get the hiccups a lot, **hiccup** you know! Anyhoo, on with the **hiccup** story!

Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp Presents

****

Forever Yours

__

Chapter Four

_Ayeka . . ._

I slip away from Ryoko and try to walk up the stairs. However, my feet fail and I fall down. I try to get back up and succeed. But when I am standing up fully, I get dizzy and fall back down. I get up for the third time and am able to take a couple of steps before feeling woozy and running to the bathroom. I flush the toilet after I vomit and feel a little better. Then I am able to climb the stairs in search of Ayeka. 

"Miss Ayeka! Miss Ayeka!" I yell quietly so not to wake up the rest of the household. "Miss Ayeka it's not what you think! Where are you? Miss Ayeka!"

I walk into Ayeka's bedroom. She's sitting there weeping and refusing to look at me.

"Miss Ayeka," I whisper, "It's not what you think."

"Then what was it? Why were you even _near_ her?" she answers.

I explain the whole story. How we were singing in the rain, the bath, the drunkenness. Ayeka still refuses to look at me. "Miss Ayeka," I say.

"You still didn't answer my question, Lord Tenchi! Why were you even _near_ her?" with this she turns around and faces me. Her face was wet and she had streaks of mascara running down it. 

"Miss Ayeka . . . I—" 

"**ANSWER ME!!**" she yells and I almost fall off of the bed. 

"Well, Miss Ayeka, she glomped me and fed me sake and I was intoxicated before I knew what was going on and—and—" 

"Oooooooh that devil woman! That devious selfish greedy little b****!" Ayeka interrupted.

"Miss Ayeka! Not in front of the children!" I say.

"What children?" Ayeka asks, cooled off because of her dirty tongue.

"Those children!" I reply, pointing to you.

"Well this _is_ a PG-13 story, after all," Ayeka points out.

"Oh yeah," I say, scratching my head. Ayeka just giggles. "Have a good rest of your night, Miss Ayeka," I say.

"You're leaving already?"

"I would stay longer, trust me, but I think I have to vomit." Ayeka again giggles as I rush to the bathroom. 

------------/--------------/----------/---------------/------------O

It is about noon and I am working in the carrot fields with Ryo-Ohki after lunch. I sit down to rest and talk to Ryo-Ohki. 

"Oh Ryo-Ohki, why am I such a jerk?"

"Meow miya meow!" she responds, shaking her head and jumping into my lap. I stroke her soft fur. 

__

I wonder what Her hair feels like? "Hey Ryo-Ohki," I ask, "do you want to know who I love?"

"Meow!" she answers, looking excited.

"Okay, come here," I say. Then I whisper the name of my loved one in her ear: *y***. 

"Meooooooooowwwwwww . . ." she replies, looking happy.

"But don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Meow!" she says cheerfully. 

"Should I tell her?"

"Meow!" she says, then runs off.

__

All right, tonight at dinner, I'll tell her. But if that other one finds out . . .

A/N: Well, that is the end of **hiccup** chapter four! I hope you liked it! Again, could you please tell me who you think Tenchi's "loved one" is? Thanx. And enjoy the rest of your day!

~Princess Ayeka


	5. Chapter Five -- This is it... Here goes....

A/N: Just a reminder: I used to be Princess Ayeka, but I am now Goten's Gurl. Please don't get confused when you see Princess Ayeka in one chapter and Goten's Gurl in the next, okay? I am prepared for flames, but enjoy the rest of the story anyway!! Oh yeah… sorry for the long wait! I was caught up in other stories and didn't have time for this one!! ^^()

__

Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. Presents…

****

Forever Yours

__

Chapter Five

I watch Ryo-Ohki run off towards the house and wonder what she will think when I tell her that I have chosen her over the other. As I start to hoe the carrots I have planted for Ryo-Ohki, I fall into a daydream about what might happen tonight…

__

I walk over to her, sitting there in her usual dinner spot. Before I reach her I stop and can't help staring at her. She is just so beautiful.

"Is everything all right, Tenchi?" she asks me. I try to tell her that I love her, but no words come out when I open my mouth to speak. Instead I nod my head and go sit down. I twiddle my thumbs as I stare at her, laughing and eating her food. I take a deep breath and try again.

"C—Can you come with me please, *y***?" I ask as I feel my face burn. Her rival looks up curiously as I take *y*** to the garden. I feel her ferocious glare on my back as I disappear from her sight.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" *y*** asks me, as though she were reading my mind.

"Um… well…" I take both of her hands in mine. "I…"

"Yes?" she presses on, curious of what I have to tell her. She can probably tell I am very stressed.

I take a deep breath and look into her eyes. "What I wanted to tell you was that I… I love you…" I look at her intense eyes and try to guess what is going on inside of her head.

"Tenchi…" she says, tears welling up in her eyes. I continue to watch her until a single tear falls from her right eye down to her cheek. "But… what about *y*k*?"

"She doesn't matter anymore…" I surprise my self when I speak these words. Of course she matters! What am I saying?

She, who had been looking back into my eyes, averted her glance and seemed suddenly very interested in watching two birds fly across the sky. I saw another tear splash lightly into a small puddle near her feet.

"*y***," I say quietly, ashamed at what I had said. "I didn't mean—"

"I know," she whispers. "Teenage boys say crazy things—when they're in love…" She looks back at me.

"*y***," I start, "do… do you love me?"

"I—" she stops. "I think so…"

I pull her closer and brush her hair out of her face. "Tenchi…" she says. "I meant… I do… I… love you…"

"I pull her even closer and she closes her eyes. I lean forward to kiss her sweet lips. I feel her kissing back, and I close my eyes as well. My hand automatically moves from the place where I touched her hair to her cheek. I feel her hands creep up the back of my neck. I place my other hand on her cheek. It feels cold and clammy. I open my eyes and jolt into reality.

I had been kissing a fish. Don't ask me how, but somehow I was at the lake with a fish in my hand and very wet and slimy lips. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and toss the fish back into the lake. I hear someone giggle up in the nearby tree.

"Tenchi," the voice purrs. "What were you kissing that fish for? Do you love it more than me?"

"Hi, Ryoko," I say. "I was… er… daydreaming…"

"You silly little boy," she giggles as she floats down to my side. I tense up, waiting for her to glomp me again. "Did you have any more sake?"

"I've been trying to stay away from it…" I say. "I… don't like it much…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tenchi…" Ryoko whines. "I didn't know you don't like it, so don't blame me…"

"I wasn't gonna blame you, don't worry." I assure her.

"Well, you've certainly been out here a long time," Ryoko tells me. "It's almost time for dinner; I can smell it from here!"

"D—dinner?" I gulp.

"Yup! Why, you not hungry?" At that moment my stomach growls very loudly. "I guess that answers my question!" Ryoko cries cheerfully. She reaches for my arm, but I step away. Ryoko stares at me curiously.

"I left my hoe somewhere in the carrot fields," I explain hurriedly. "I have to go get it. You go on ahead."

"Okay! See you at dinner!" Ryoko smiles and floats away toward the house.

I wander off towards the carrot fields and find my hoe but I take a while to get back to the house. I want to build up courage for what I have to do.

I finally make my way back to the house and sit down across the table from Ayeka and next to Ryoko. I take several deep breaths and Sasami comes out of the kitchen with tonight's food. I put up with Ryoko until I finish my meal and I wait for *y*** to finish hers. I take several more deep breaths until I am ready to get up and talk to her.

"Are you finished?" I ask her as she notices my presence.

"Yes, Tenchi, why?" she replies, looking curiously into my eyes.

__

This is it… here goes…

A/N: Well, I hoped you like it!! I am _so_ excited to get your reviews! Please tell me who you think it is again! *evil laugh* I managed to keep Tenchi's lover a secret for another chapter!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't Mind Me!!

~Goten's Gurl ^^;


End file.
